


Late, Again...

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is said "stuff", Crowley is doing things, Lunch Dates, M/M, late for lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt:(Person A, noticebly dishevelled as they enter the room: "Sorry I am late, I was doing stuff"Person B, also dishevelled and grinning smugly, "I'm stuff.")The one where Aziraphale and Crowley are late for lunch. Again...





	Late, Again...

Anathema sighed as she looked at the clock in her little cottage, she had invited Aziraphale and Crowley over for lunch and they were late again. This was the second time this month that they had been late, and she knew Aziraphale never liked to be late anywhere.

She went to the stove, stirring the pot of soup that simmered lightly. Hopefully they would be there soon.

*****

Crowley rolled off Aziraphale landing softly down onto the bed, panting heavily. “God, angel….” He panted as he brought the blanket up to his chest.

Aziraphale grunted softly, still not ready to form sentences as he turned his head to the left to look at Crowley, smiling softly. His smile faded however when he noticed the clock on the bedside table.

“Shit. Crowley we’re late.” Aziraphale said, as he panicked, rushing to get out of bed.

Crowley laughed, “Angel, relax. We will get there when we get there.” He followed Aziraphale’s lead, moving slowly to the edge of the bed.

“Okay suit yourself my dear, but I am going to get ready.”

Aziraphale sighed, he usually wasn’t late anywhere. How embarrassing.

*****

Anathema jumped from her chair when she heard a knock on her cottage door. Opening it, she finds Aziraphale and Crowley standing at her doorstep, somewhat dishevelled. Crowley’s hair is wild, and not tamed like it usually was, and his jacket was creased while Aziraphale’s waistcoat was not straight and soft white curls going in all directions. Anathema grinned at the sight of them but choose to not say a word.

“About time you boys got here. You are late again…” Anathema said as she cleared the doorway so the angel and demon could enter the cottage.

“Sorry we are so late, I had stuff to do” Crowley said as he sat down at the table and smirked at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale grinned smugly, “I’m stuff…”

Anathema held back a laugh, “Figured as much. I’ll serve lunch.”

Not another word was said about why they were late, but Anathema knew exactly why they were so late.


End file.
